This Is Where My Life Ends
by MidnightStahar
Summary: What will happen when Rosalie is forced to make a choice that will change her life forever? Her entire life is about to change. Will it be for the better or the worse? Based in human world. Cannon couples.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! This is the first story I have written with the cast of Twilight being humans. I normally write one shots, but I thought I'd have some fun! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know who wrote Twilight, and you know all the character belong to her. I just like to make them do my bidding. If you don't know who the author of the Twilight books is you must be living under a rock…**

I put my head in my hands. This was not the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be ready for this… It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I stared at the digital word that flashed on the tiny screen of the test I had just taken. I looked at the other two. This was not happening to me. I heard a knock on the door, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Rosalie?" My best friend Alice's voice came from the other side of the door. "I got your text, and I came as fast as I could. What's going on?" I should have known that Alice would be here right after practice. She had known that something was wrong even before I had a thought about it. I sent her the text while she was at dance class, but she came as fast as she could. I opened the door to my bathroom, and she slipped inside. She was still in her light green leotard, but she had a pair of black sweats on with it. I closed the door and stood in front of the tests as she took a seat on the closed toilet lid. "So what is it? What's wrong?" She asked looking straight at me with her deep brown eyes.

I took a deep breath and then took a step back from the sink counter. Her eyes went straight to the three tests that were sitting on the counter behind me. She stood up and looked at the three of them. The two that I had bought in one package that both had the little pink cross staring back at me, and the other one that I had bought after the first two came back positive with its little digital screen that showed up as the one word I didn't want… _pregnant_. "Alice say something." I begged my friend as she stood there looking at the three little tests.

"I knew it. I just knew that something like this was going to happen the day we went to that party. It's Emmett's isn't it?" She said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Well he is the only man I've ever had sex with, Alice. Who else would it be?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have said that. Have you told anyone yet?"

"No, you're the first to know." I could feel the tears start to come. Why couldn't I have been a good girl like Alice and waited till marriage to have sex? My phone started to go off, and I sighed as I picked it up. The message was from my twin brother Jasper who was also Alice's boyfriend.

_Have you seen Alice? I've tried texting her and calling her several times and I haven't been able to get a hold of her._

"Alice look at your phone. Jazz is trying to get a hold of you." I said as put my phone back on the counter without bothering to answer the text. She pulled out her little black and green phone and quickly typed a message before shoving it back into her pocket.

"Okay Rose. We have to tell Emmett, and we are going to have to tell your parents. How far along do you think you are?" I thought back to the party. It was maybe about a month and a half ago.

"The party was about a month and a half ago right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yah, okay I remember. Well the good thing is that you and Emmett are not just a one night stand. You guys are still friends right?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think so… I mean I've talked to him quite a bit since that night, and he feels really bad about it, but it was my fault too." I shrugged, and Alice put her arm around me. "I think the first person we should tell should be Jazz. He and Em have been friends since kindergarten. Jazz might kill Emmett if he finds out that his best friend knocked up his sister in some other way besides through you." I knew that was true. Jasper always tried to keep always told me to keep away from Emmett because he was kind of player. I took another deep breath.

"He's on his way home from baseball isn't he?" I watched as she grabbed the three pregnancy tests, and shoved them into her back pocket. "You know I peed on those things right?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yup and yes." I rolled my eyes. Her phone went off, and she pulled it out of her pocket again. "He's actually here now. I'm going to tell him to come up to your bathroom okay? What time do your parents get home from work tonight?" She said all of this while typing on her phone keyboard, and while not looking at it because she was looking at me. I was amazed at the way she could always do like ten things at once without ever getting overwhelmed.

"Dad will probably be home around eight tonight unless there is an emergency at the hospital, and mom will be home around seven." I said just as I heard another knock on the door. Alice opened it, and this time my twin came into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice. Their height difference always made me wonder how in the world they could even kiss each other since I had never seen them kiss, but Alice assured me they did. They just never kissed in public.

"Rosalie has something she has to tell you, but you have to promise not to get all worked up okay?" Alice told him. He raised his eyebrows before looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Well…" I licked my lips. "I'm… I'm pregnant Jasper. I'm pregnant with Emmett's baby." I watched my brother's face. People that didn't know him would have never known he was about to blow up if they didn't know what to look for. His jaw clenched tight, and he made his hands into fists. I knew better though. I had grown up with him, and before he spoke I knew exactly what he was feeling. His voice, no matter how mad he was, was always controlled, but you could always hear a slight growl in it if he was angry. Whenever he was mad I always wished he'd just yell and scream at me, but instead I got the calm, cool, and collected voice that sounded even scarier when he growled the words that he did.

"I'm going to kill him."

**Well thank you so much for taking time out of your busy life to read the story I have started to write instead of doing my college homework! =D Haha. Please drop me a message in the reviews good or bad. I'm open to it. I like to hear constructive criticism because I know it will only make me a better writer in the end. I do apologize for any typos though. I'm going to be working on finding a beta very soon. Please review! Please? I'll give you a cookie!**

**Love,**

**Stahar **


End file.
